An Icy Heart
by Empress NightFrost
Summary: What was this feeling? She felt like she wanted to kill her and bring lots of pain and agony in her death. She wanted to rip the girl s throat out. Anything to make her stop messing with her Senpai...


_She peeked out of the bush she was sitting in, waiting for her Senpai to break away from his group of friends he was chatting with. She saw him leave and sneaked after him. She could hear her shoes crunching the Fall leaves. She took off her black uniform shoes and her white knee-high socks. Then she saw her. She had always hated her. Ever since the first day of Elementary. She saw the girl looking up at her Senpai with longing eyes. The light brown haired girl walked up to the golden haired boy. Then she did what the stalker feared of. She kissed him. She kissed him, long. The stalker`s heart stopped. She couldn`t bear to watch. Her Senpai broke away from the girl , and the stalker felt her heart beat again. What was this that she was feeling? She never felt it before. It felt like she wanted to kill the girl and bring lots of pain to her. Then she knew that this feeling was hatred. She hated them all. She hated the world._

: o : o : o

She sat on her bed, not knowing what else to do. What were normal girls supposed to do? Cry their hearts out. She didn`t know how to cry real tears. She didn`t think that they were needed, since nobody was here to watch her, so what was the point in faking? She heard the door knocking.

"Come in." She said.

"What`s wrong?" Her uncle asked her, she never knew how, but he could always tell if something was wrong.

"N-nothing…" She lied. Her uncle didn`t believe her.

"You`re angry." He said.

"How could you tell?" She asked.

"One time, I wore the same expression you had." He said.

"B-but don`t have an expression." She said to him.

"I didn`t have either." He said. "He kissed someone, didn`t he?"

"Y-yes." She muttered.

"Well, I know the perfect way to heal your broken heart…" He said, "Revenge. Revenge on all the people that like him. Revenge on all the people that hate him. To let them know to not mess with your Senpai. Kill them. Kill them all." He said to her in a whisper.

"Ashfur! Your time is up! Get back in the car!" Her uncle`s prison guard yelled from outside the door.

At that moment, she knew that her uncle was right. That was the only way to get her Senpai…

: 0 : 0 : 0

"Hey Icecloud!" her black-haired friend waved at her.

"Hey Hollyleaf." She waved back, pretending to smile. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were the only people she could trust. "D-do you know where Info-Chan is?"

"Well, Info-Chan is where she always is, in that room."

"Thanks!"

Nobody knew who Info-Chan was, but Info-Chan knew everybody. She got to the dark room`s door. She looked in the window of the door, but only saw a bright computer screen and a girl. As if on cue, Info-Chan turned.

"Hello Icecloud, I knew you would come here sooner or later..." Info-Chan said in her usual calm and mysterious tone.

"I-I need your help, please." Icecloud begged.

"And you do know that this would cost you something right?" Info-Chan asked.

"Y-yes, but I need this, please!" Icecloud begged again.

"Okay, what do you need?" The girl asked.

"I-I need a list of people who like Lionblaze." Icecloud said.

"Hmm, well it`s a pretty long list, so the price is going to be big." Info-Chan said.

"I`ll do anything!" Icecloud pleaded.

"Okay then, you need to kill this person…" Info-Chan said, sliding a photo of someone under the door. Icecloud picked up the photo and looked at it.

The photo was of a person that she did not know.

"Who is this?" Icecloud asked.

"Well my dear, that photo is of…"

? ? ? ? ? ?

 **That`s It!**

 **So this is my first Yandere Simulator and Warriors crossover. So, I need some suggestions of who Info-Chan is and who the photo is of. Sorry I`m totally out of ideas! Oh and you cannot suggest Hollyleaf as the person Icecloud is going to kill because that would make Lionblaze depressed and Icecloud wouldn`t want that to happen! So anyway,**

 **Empress NightFrost Signing off!**


End file.
